


The Bottom Line

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of OT6, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: It's still new, this whole relationship with the team, and Steve and Tony haven't really managed to spend any time alone yet. So when they finally have sex a small misunderstanding arises. Steve assumes that Tony wants to bottom, Tony assumes that Steve wants to top. They are both wrong.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	The Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda rushed because I don't really have time to write today, but I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 08: Anal Sex

It had been a long time coming, Steve's and Tony's first date without any of the others. Which was probably why they didn't bother waiting for date three.

“On the bed,” Steve panted against his lips and Tony only had a moment to think this had to be the first time he willingly followed Steve's command before they both tumbled onto the mattress. Steve cursed under his breath as he climbed on top of Tony, grinding their hard cocks together, and Tony moaned, letting his head fall back into the pillows.

Steve's hands were everywhere, roaming over Tony's chest down to his ass, spreading Tony's legs further apart to fit between them. Tony frowned but Steve didn't seem to notice, trailing his fingers down to fondle Tony over the fabric of his jeans before he went lower, rubbing at Tony's hole through his pants.

“Fuck. I can't wait to be inside you.”

Their relationship was still new enough that Tony didn't mind the assumption, but – “Who said I was gonna bottom?”

Steve looked up at him in surprise before his brow furrowed in confusion. “I thought you bottomed with Clint.”

Tony looked at him shrewdly. “Do _you_ bottom with Clint?“

“No, of course not, but – I mean –“

“You took me for a bottom?“

Steve sighed. “...Yeah.“

Tony shrugged, pushing Steve back so he could sit up and pull his shirt over his head. “Makes sense. Bruce was the same.”

Steve made a choking noise. “Bruce wanted to _top_ you?!”

“Of course he did,” Tony laughed, stopping abruptly when he caught the implication. “Wait, you mean he didn't – Yeah, no of course not, why am I even asking.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, petulantly looking off to the side. “That bastard. He practically made me spell it out to him.”

Tony's head whipped up to stare at him. “Wait, so you have?”

“With Bruce, yeah,” Steve admitted, now also shrugging out of his shirt and unfastening his belt. “No one else though.”

Tony hummed and helped Steve out of his pants, turning them over until he was kneeling between Steve's legs, his face level with his crotch. He looked up from under his lashes, making Steve swallow hard. “So...”

Steve ran a hand through Tony's hair and nodded slowly. “I'm down.”

Tony grinned cheekily. “Nice.”

Steve chuckled, trailing off into a moan when Tony nuzzled his hard cock through his briefs. “Fuck, okay. Yeah.”

Tony chuckled before he continued dragging open mouthed kisses along Steve's dick, pausing to mouth at the head through the fabric. Steve breathed out heavily, threading his hands into Tony's hair to guide him. Tony let him for a while but eventually gripped his wrists, pulling them away.

“Not that I don't like that,” he said with a smirk, standing up to press Steve back onto the bed, hovering above him. “But that's not how we're doing this tonight.”

Steve hummed, lips pulling up in a smile of his own. “Why don't you show me how you do it with Clint then?”

“Gladly.”

Steve twitched when Tony tightened his grip on his wrists, pulling them above his head and pinning them there. They both knew Tony couldn't really hold him down if Steve didn't let him but the implication alone was – yeah. Steve swallowed heavily as Tony searched his eyes.

“Okay?” he asked gently, loosening his grip to give Steve an out if he wanted it. Steve nodded instead, shifting so he rested more comfortably on his back, and Tony smiled.

“Tell me if it's too much, alright?”

“Will you give me a safe word?” Steve joked. Tony tilted his head.

“Do you want one?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You think I can't handle what you're dishing out?”

“No, but,” Tony trailed off, averting his eyes. “Just to be safe.”

Steve resisted the urge to smile at that. Instead he pulled him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I trust you.”

Tony frowned. “That has nothing to do with –“

“Yeah, I know, just –“ Steve sighed. “This is our first time and I trust you to make it about us. Just us. We don't need a safe word for that.” He tilted his head with a smile. “Is that okay?”

Tony nodded after a moment, feeling a little unbalanced when Steve pulled back to give him free rein. He took a deep breath before he leaned down to kiss his way up Steve's chest, taking his time in exploring the dips and curves of his muscles, learning the shape of his body. By the time he reached the curve of his neck Steve was breathing hard, eyes closed and his hands gripping the sheets by his head. He was beautiful.

Tony nipped at his earlobes, running his mouth along the edge of Steve's jaw before he finally found his lips again, licking inside when Steve opened up under him. Their legs were tangled but Tony shifted until he could push up Steve's thighs, creating a space for him to slot their hips together. They both groaned at the friction as Tony rutted into him, his lower back tingling with pleasure.

“Where's your lube?” Tony asked and Steve reached into his nightstand while Tony pushed down his pants, taking off Steve's underwear as he went. The first touch of skin on skin as Tony rubbed their cocks together was a little dry, but when Steve passed him the lube and Tony got a hand around them both –

“Shit,” Tony sighed, twisting his wrist on the next stroke just the way he liked it. Steve moaned softly and Tony couldn't help but watch him for a moment, the way his chest undulated with every breath, his muscles strung tight. There were red splotches on his skin where Tony had left marks that would fade within hours but Tony drank them in, feeling a curl of primal satisfaction at the sight.

Tony brought his hand down to drag two lubed fingers through Steve's crack and Steve didn't miss a beat, pulling his legs up with both hands on his knees to hold them out of the way. Tony just stared, struck dumb by how fucking hot that was, and Steve seemed to know it, smirking at Tony as he waited.

“You okay there, buddy?”

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard,” Tony said hoarsely and Steve's eyes darkened as he spread his legs even further.

“Then do it.”

Tony kissed Steve the entire time that he fingered him open, their tongues tangling as he swallowed every gasp and groan that fell from Steve's lips. He could tell Steve was getting impatient but Tony took his time, adding a fourth finger just for the hell of it until Steve grabbed his hair and pulled him back with a grunt.

“If you don't fuck me now I swear to god I'm gonna kill you.”

Tony chuckled, pulling his fingers out with a wet sound that made Steve twitch before he leaned back and lubed up his aching cock. Despite all the stretching Steve was still unbearably tight when Tony slipped inside, gasping at the sudden pressure on his cock. Steve felt incredible, all wet heat like he was trying to suck Tony in, and Tony needed to move _yesterday._

“Okay?” he asked and Steve huffed, grabbing Tony's ass to pull him the rest of the way in, both of them groaning as Tony bottomed out. Steve nodded frantically so Tony didn't waste any time before he thrust into him, angling his hips until –

“Tony!” Steve's hands spasmed on his ass and Tony smirked.

“Right there, huh?”

Steve laughed, his eyes filled with a mix of mirth and lust that made Tony's heart sing. “Bastard. Just fuck me.”

Tony didn't need to be told twice.

He fucked Steve hard, then harder when Steve insisted he could take it, slamming into him at full speed as Steve gasped out breathless moans. Tony tried to aim for his prostate but at this point it barely seemed to matter; the force of his cock dragging along Steve's walls seemed to do it for Steve as much as anything.

When Tony finally got a hand around Steve's cock, feeling the low thrum of impending orgasm in his groin, Steve arched off the bed with a cry, his fingers digging into the mattress so hard he almost ripped the fabric.

“Fuck, Tony, please –“

“I got you,” Tony gasped, his hands spasming with every clench of Steve around him until he felt it building deep inside, the heat spreading out to the tip of his cock until –

“Fuck!” Steve jerked, coming in long spurts halfway up his chest, and Tony crumpled, his back bowing as he pumped his come into Steve with deep thrusts that he felt like tiny electric shocks up his spine. They rode it out together, collapsing almost at the same time as they panted for breath with their hands intertwined.

Tony was just regaining the feeling in his toes when Steve suddenly laughed, his arms coming up to wrap around Tony. “What the hell, Tony?”

“What?”

“We came together,” Steve said with a hint of wonder in his voice. “And they say we suck at teamwork.”

Tony snorted, leaning up to press a kiss just under Steve's chin. “Don't tell Natasha. She'll make it part of our team drills.”

“You're assuming I won't?” Tony boxed him in the side. “Hey. Don't tell me you're complaining about more orgasms?”

Tony hummed. “Well, when you put it like that...” Steve chuckled and Tony grinned as he snuggled closer. “I might be persuaded to listen to you. For once.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah right. When pigs fly.”

Tony kissed him with a wicked twist of his tongue that made Steve hum, chasing after Tony's mouth when he pulled away. Tony smirked.

“Who knows. Maybe next time we do this I'll follow your lead. Captain.”


End file.
